Minevera Morningstar
General Overview of Character Appearance In-depth description of the character's appearance. Personality What your character is like. Physiology Arch Demon / Grand High Witch Hybrid As a result of a wish, Minevera is the child of both an Archdemon, Prince of Hell and a Grand Witch, Priestess. Being the product of such a union, the child has traits and abilities from both parental species. That is both a perk and the downfall in the eyes of the wiccan ways, at birth these hybrids are usually thrown from the Wiccan covens they are born into and cast aside by lesser demonic beings but in this case - this hybrid was raised by her demonic parent. Due to her wiccan background and her enhancement due to her demonic abilities, Minevera is the greatest glass of spell caster; just shy of those of god-like level, she is a Grand High Witch; Mistress. She is able to control, manipulate, conjure and master every craft in existence due her age and the time she has to master them. However due to her demonic paternal, she has incredible power over those with demonic bases; this includes but not limited to, Cambions, Slayers, Undead and Vampires. As a Mistress, Minevera can draw power from an infinite number of sources, however her primary are demonic, spiritual or emotional based. Unlike lesser spellcasters, she lacks many limitations in the usage of magic, as she is incredibly advanced and in sync with her magic. 'Demonic Source' Being the offspring of a demonic being, Minevera has demonic abilities. With this, she has a secondary “demon” form, she can act as a temporary vessel for her demon parent. With a soul that is half demonic and of a high class, she also has the ability to steal abilities from lesser demons. The difference with Minevera, which would otherwise class her as a Cambion, is the fact her demonic parent is of demonic royalty - it makes her a near-demonic cambion or with her witchy blood a very advanced Demonic Sorcerer when she is in her other form. Demonic Sorcerer : As she was raised by her demonic parent, Minevera has learnt more than any witch who was raised on the balanced Earth, however her elements are not pure. She is the epitome of a Dark Witch, a Demonic Priestess. She has abilities that most dark witches only aim to have, but with her genetics she is able to achieve this. However, the downfall is; the more she uses these abilities in this form, the closer she is to being a Demon - and any Humanity left in her would be gone. Visually, Minevera’s eyes become pure white; indicating her power in the demon heirachy. Her fingernails elongate into black claws, the black looking as if its stained her fingers with how it travels up her fingertips. She is also known to have sharpened fang-like teeth in this form as well. Dark Arts : Minevera can utilize the Dark Arts: a form of magic typically used for selfish, self-serving and/or nefarious purposes. Though it is not necessarily "evil" magic, dark arts tend to focus toward destruction, harming, cursing and otherwise complicating the lives of other people while advancing the her own state. Minevera has long since embraced magical techniques and practices that would traditionally be viewed as taboo and is generally willing to go farther than most would even consider if it serves her ends. Demon Force : 'Much like being an Alpha, Minevera is able to force the strength of her demonic abilities to the surface to not only strengthen her own abilities but allows her to overwhelm weaker demons as well as rival that of other powerful demonic entities. '''Hell Lordship : '''As a Prince of Hell’s daughter, Minevera has authority and duty over hell, much like her father, the realm where damned souls go to suffer for eternity. Though she doesn’t have control as a whole as of yet, she is destined to take her father’s place come the time he wishes to step down - or when she dies of her mortal life. '''Supernatural Condition : '''With her demonic heritage, Minevera’s mental and physical condition is blatantly more powerful than most, reaching into high superhuman territory. She is arguably has the greatest mind in the realm, strong enough to move towers or even planets with incalculable strength, she fast enough to move at light-speed, and invulnerable to virtually all physical harm. '''Pride Embodiment: '''As the offspring of the Sin of Pride, Minevera is also an embodiment of pride, stemming from being her father’s pride; she gains power by this sin. She has used Pride as one of the power sources to extend her life span or as a weapon, stemming back to being her father’s pride. This has long since become her means of obtaining healing, other than her abilities themselves. '''Sin Inducement: '''As a child of Sin, Minevera can bring out the worst vices and sins in people much like her father. Doing so causes her victim to completely forget everything around them to perform the Seven Deadly Sins. Usually this results in the victim's death or insanity. Though this is usually performed on ‘lesser mortals’, Minevera is not only targets people who were well on their way to Hell in the first place - and other demons. ''(See Seven Deadly Sins Tab) 'Demonic Light : '''Much like her father, and taught by him; Minevera can generate and manipulate the mystical light of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the light varies but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of light, etc. Sometimes, the light isn't generated but instead is summoned from the planes of hell itself. Demon Light can cause excruciating pain upon contact, or cause instant death, but can possibly be used for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. She can, with this light Ressurrect and reanimate beings who have crossed to the planes of hell. '''Alpha Physiology : '''As the equivalent of a Princess, with rare but powerful genetics, Minevera is vastly superior to any member of her hybrid type. She has learnt and achieved quicker and effortlessly what takes other years of hard work. She grows substantially stronger and better with each challenge she is faced with. Minevera naturally arouses a strong admiration and desire among her kind/s, as she is the pinnacle of her species, and even the most hostile are forced to acknowledge her towering superiority and amazing prowess. 'Magic As a child of a Grand High Witch, or Priestess, Minevera has access to magic and has since the day she was born. Magic is the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures, language, etc., to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only her skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, there are essentially limitless possibilities for what she can accomplish. Unhealing: Minevera can undo any wound, disease, injury on another living being that that has been healed or cured. This can be done to impair an opponent, or undo cures that get rid of diseases. Having almost perfected this, she can even make it so that the wounds and injuries undone not only heal again slowly, but make them not heal at all as well. This was mastered once the art of Healing magic was developed and mastered as well. Contract Bestowal (SHARED): Minevera, since becoming a Mistress of her own coven has developed this power as their leader. She can give a person a power, an object of power or change nearly any event within her power to something as trivial as transporting a being to a location or as simple as knowledge on something. Other uses of this 'Contract' include being a servant till the contract holder dies or something as extreme as giving them a plot coupon. Minevera can also create her own contract granting something within a contract's payment being as no payment. She can take anything from a contracted client be it their powers, emotions, memory, soul or event in their past or future and maybe even someone connected to the client who they can choose to make him or her their servant. The contract can be fulfilled by doing some task or arduous payment. She can bend the agreement to her own desires limited only by her power and therefore they can change the contracted into a monster as a way to give her a power. As long the agreement didn't say that she could not perform a certain action her restraints are somewhat relative. Minevera can also simply agree to grant the person what they want without telling them what their payment is or when they will pay it. This ability is a Coven Ability, based on an initial contract with Minevera herself. Abilities & Skills Adaptive Magic After years of training, Minevera has obtained a special type of adaptive magic, allowing her to spontaneously create new spells if she has enough understanding of the desired effects, and adapt magical effects on the fly to meet the needs of every situation. She can intuitively learn any kind of magic, absorb any kind of energy to power-up her magic, scan objects/beings/phenomena to incorporate her effects to her magical options, and recombine known magical effects into brand new ones. Anti-Magic As a Coven leader, Minevera developed the ability to use anti-magic which can nullify and destabilize most if not all forms of magic and even destroy a magic user's capability to utilize magic, temporarily or permanently. She can also achieve a variety of destructive effects on magic users, including crippling and/or killing them. Necromancy As a sub-category of her Demonic Light abilities, Minevera is able to manipulate the dead, death, the death-force and/or souls for good, evil or neither. She can also communicate with the deceased, as an extension of Mediumship – either by summoning their spirit as an apparition or raising them bodily – for the purpose of divination, imparting the means to foretell future events or discover hidden knowledge. However, there is a sub-clause for those who Minevera resurrects from the dead. She will almost, always, create a contract with those who she raises so that they are tied to her. This works both in Minevera's direction, as she is able to know exactly what they are up to but this keeps the resurrected from decaying; only Minevera can revoke the contract that is made which puts the resurrected back to rest - in most cases this means they will descend into the depths of hell. 'Skills' Magic Intuition : '''As a key component of her genetic makeup, Minevera has great, if not innate, understanding of magic, knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform all forms of magic and spells through an innate talent to assimilate extraordinary powers or through supernatural means. '''Mystical Arts After training with her Father as a child, Minevera can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it her own. Mediumship: As a child, Minevera was raised in the depths of hell, here she learnt that spirits never really disappear. She has since been able to view spirits of deceased and communicate and interact with them, even if they have possessed inanimate objects/subjects/people. She is able to repel and run spirits away from an area, compel to employ an armada of ghosts, and may even view a visual conception of a spirit world in a trance if desired. 'Weaknesses' For Minevera, weaknesses can come in many forms; however they can be both a weakness and a strength. *Humanity, despite having little of it - Minevera is weak to her humanity. Her human life has yet to end which means she can still die within battle; however with her father in the high seat in Hell, there is a high possibility Minevera will return even more powerful than before. *Emotions, like most beings, Minevera can also succumb to her emotions - especially if she has ties with many that she has taken a family like to. *Angelic Equivalents, Minevera is not the only being out there of her strength so of course the Angelic equivalent to herself would be an opponent that could evidently best her. *Demon Slayers, though they have to get by her command of those of demonic lignage - these specially trained slayers had they targeted her could be her mortal end. Equipment Grimore : Like most Wiccan beings, Minevera has a grimore of her own and her own creation this one is. Most of her coven members are gifted with a condensed version of this grimore once they have the contract in place. © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. user tiamegan faceclaim Ruby Rose Category:Character Biographies Category:Characters